


Situations

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam Lambert rescues a familiar someone from the rain, and Kris Allen finds out the star quarterback can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

"Hey, Lambert, are you coming to Steve's tonight?" Joe asked as they drifted outside through the school's wide double doors, following the flow of the crowd. "Should be a wild time. The entire cheer squad's coming, I heard."

Adam grimaced up at the gray, clouded sky, flipping his hood up to fend off the steadily falling rain. Rain storms were a rarity in L.A., but hey, there it was.

"Dunno," Adam simply replied, shrugging and adjusting his bag over his shoulder. He knew from experience that all Steve's parties had to offer was lots of alcohol, paired with lots of girls in short shorts trying to grind on him. Not his scene, in either respect.

Joe switched topics as they made their way across the road to the student parking lot. "So, I hear you got stuck with Brad Bell as a lab partner in Chem."

"Yeah," Adam confirmed, hoping to leave it at that. Brad was one of the few openly gay boys at their school. He was probably the most flamboyant gay to ever grace those halls, actually; a little pixie-like thing with pretty brown eyes.

Adam had caught Brad eying him more than once, in fact, with a curious look on his face. Adam suspected that he had a sensitive gaydar.

"He's such a fag," Joe continued with a distasteful sneer, smacking Adam companionably on the back. "I feel for you, bro."

Adam bristled despite himself, lips twisting downwards. "Don't talk like that, man, okay? He's all right. And I'm not coming to Steve's tonight. I have...some shit to do at home."

"Whatever, man," Joe snorted as they reached Adam's car, looking a little bemused as he turned to leave. "I'll see you around."

"Okay," Adam agreed, before turning around and slipping into his little aging Chevy. He closed the door behind him and turned the car on, shivering a little in his damp sweatshirt.

He hated that he was one of them, sometimes.

Adam pulled out of the lot, his lips tight as his fingers clenched the steering wheel. He needed to stop thinking about it--agonizing didn't help a fucking thing.

Halfway home, Adam's eyes fell on a figure walking along the side of the road, hunched against the falling rain. And of course, _of course_ it would be him; Adam could recognize the slope of his shoulders and the slimness of his body from here.

He almost wished he could just drive on by, but, of course, he did no such thing.

"Kris?" Adam called out, rolling down his window and pulling the car up next to the the figure. The smaller boy's head rose quickly in reply, his wide, deep brown eyes meeting Adam's.

"Adam?" Kris replied, stopping dead in his tracks, his low Southern tones belying his surprise. He was obviously drenched, his clothes sticking wetly to his slender frame, hair wetly plastered across his forehead.

"What're you doing out there?" Adam asked, and Kris blushed, averting his gaze.

"I, um.... I missed the bus, and I didn't bring an...umbrella...." he trailed off, and Adam just looked at him for a moment, flushed and wet.

"Are you even for real?" Adam asked after a long moment, and Kris looked back up at him, pulling a confused face.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Get in," Adam revised, tilting his head towards the passenger seat, and Kris hurried around to the other side of car, gratefully slipping inside.

"Thank you." Kris shivered as Adam cranked up the heat. "Walking in this is awful."

Adam nodded in acknowledgement, trying not to focus on the water trailing down Kris' jaw line, or how the smell of him was permeating the car. "Maybe you shouldn't miss your bus, then, honey."

"I didn't mean to," Kris murmured, an embarrassed flush heating his cheeks, and Adam laughed, turning the way Kris directed. He was too precious.

"This is it," Kris announced a few minutes later as they approached a little white house, and Adam pulled up to the curb and shut off the car, looking up at the house. Well-tended flower boxes adorned the windowsills, and there was no car in the driveway.

Kris paused with his hand on the door, looking back at Adam and biting at his plump bottom lip. "Would you...? I mean, do you want...?"

Adam answered impulsively, before he could think too deeply about what he was doing. "Sure."

Kris shot him a little, crooked smile in reply, before getting out of the car, and Adam followed behind him, trotting quickly up the driveway and in through the door.

Adam gazed around as Kris shed his damp jacket, taking in the cozy, well-decorated living room that they were currently standing in. His attention soon returned to Kris, however, who was staring over at him uncertainly, his wet t-shirt clinging obscenely to the muscles of his chest.

"Show me your room?" Adam asked, reaching out to lace their fingers together, and Kris just smiled up at him, dropping his eyes after a moment and nodding his agreement.

Kris led him up the stairs, his hand a warm in Adam's grip, and the taller boy surveyed his surroundings as the smaller closed the door behind them.

A neatly made bed dominated the center of the room, bracketed by a nightstand and a well-worn acoustic guitar. The furniture was rather unassuming, but the walls were liberally decorated with posters from Queen to The Beatles.

"Nice room," Adam commented genuinely, gazing approvingly at the various band posters. "You've got great taste in music."

"Thanks," Kris smiled, timid and unsure as he settled down onto the edge of the bed, and Adam sat cross-legged next to him, thoughtfully fingering the acoustic settled next to the bed.

"Play me something?" Adam requested, and Kris looked away, fidgeting.

"I dunno...." he mumbled, and Adam cupped his cheek in his warm palm, drawing their gazes together.

"The first time I noticed you was at the talent show, you know," Adam remarked quietly, skimming a finger over the other boy's full, gorgeous lips. "You were absolutely amazing."

"Really?" Kris asked, eyes wide, and Adam nodded, pulling back a bit.

"Now play me a song."

"Okay," Kris agreed, though he still seemed hesitant as he reached for his guitar and pulled it into his lap, so Adam stroked the small of his back encouragingly as fingers began to coax out a slow, flowing melody.

Adam recognized it, recognized "Falling Slowly" as Kris began to hum, then softly sing, and Adam couldn't help it, he opened his mouth and joined in.

Kris' voice fell silent, and his fingers stuttered as Adam began to sing. It was only once the song was finished that Adam allowed himself to look over at the smaller boy.

Kris' eyes were wide and shocked, and Adam blushed a little, looking down at his lap. "I saw the movie."

He paused, then, sighing. "Yeah, I know.... The singing quarterback. Weird."

"You're amazing," Kris breathed reverently, and Adam's gaze snapped up to him, surprised.

"Adam, why don't you--?" he asked, and Adam bit his lip, something tugging achingly at his heart.

"I can't," was his quiet, simple reply, and Kris set the guitar aside, looking up at him with inscrutable eyes for a long moment. And then those slim fingers were tangled into his hair, and Kris was leaning up and capturing his mouth in a deep, breathtaking kiss.

Adam gasped against Kris' lips, into his mouth, and Kris' fingers curled into the thick red-blond hair at the nape of Adam's neck, pulling him closer.

Hands roved hungrily over flesh and fabric as they made out, and Adam pulled Kris into his lap, mumbling praise into his mouth when the smaller boy arched against him.

"Adam," Kris whimpered, breathless and sweet, as Adam's big hand descended to rub at his clothed erection. Adam paused in his ministrations in reply to the plea, however, causing the smaller man to cry out a little in protest.

Adam wanted to do this right.

"How long do we have, baby?" Adam murmured into his ear, licking a little at the soft lobe, and Kris shuddered against him, fingers clutching at his shoulders.

"Til six," Kris replied, voice tight and cracking, and Adam purred his approval, nipping at the smaller boy's collarbones as his fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Adam.... Are you sure...?" Kris breathed, as Adam revealed his chest button by button, and the red-haired boy pressed himself back against that pouty mouth in response, slipping his tongue in between cherry-red lips.

"Yes," Adam groaned low in his throat, his hands skipping along the uncovered, muscular expanse of flesh. "Wanna touch you. Want you naked."

Kris made a gorgeous little noise in reply, his eyes fluttering shut as Adam gently tweaked a peaked nipple. The smaller boy's face was angelic in his ecstasy as Adam laved the sensitive pink bud with his tongue, watching as Kris' cheeks flushed a deep, sensual pink.

Kris' hands scrabbled at his back, desperate and callous-rough, and Adam let the smaller boy drag his t-shirt over his head, let him nuzzle in and lick at the millions of deep,red freckles.

"Want you so bad," Kris breathed against his neck, trembling fingers touching his chest and his thighs, and, coming from sweet, shy little Kris, that might as well have been the dirtiest of dirty talk.

Adam's cock throbbed between his legs, craving skin and heat, and Adam pressed Kris back into the mattress with a moan, grinding their hips together.

The friction he created was rough and denim-hot, and Kris looped an arm around his neck, dragging their mouths together into a slick kiss and tugging at his bottom lip.

Kris flushed a little and pulled away embarrassedly when their teeth knocked together, but Adam just laughed a little, breathlessly, pulling him back against his body.

"It's okay, baby," Adam murmured into his ear, fingers descending to the button of his jeans. "It's okay. It's perfect."

And he didn't know what he was doing in this boy's bed, not at all--all he knew was that his body was trembling, and Kris' fly was opening beneath his fingers.

Kris helped him to push the denim off his legs, and Adam dropped the jeans off the side of the bed, his eyes firmly fixed on the sight in front of him.

Kris' hands grasped uncertainly at the bedsheets beside him, his knees parting the slightest bit, and Adam hummed a small noise of pleasure, descending to nuzzle his face against the smaller boy's inner thigh. Kris' fingers convulsed into the fabric, and he gasped, his cock twitching in his tight black briefs.

Adam pulled back with a groan, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the briefs and dragging them off. He bit his lip and sucked in a breath through his teeth when the thick, dripping length of Kris' erection curved up, flushed and pulsing against the paler skin of his belly.

And Adam sat back on his heels to just absorb it all, his eyes raking over the sight of Kris spread out naked before him. His gaze traveled from tight, flushed nipples to the corded muscles of his arms, down to sleek abs, and, finally, to his thick, hard cock, poised hot and throbbing against his belly.

He squeezed his own aching dick through his jeans, just to ease some of the burning, before dipping down to press a soft kiss to the flared, wet head of Kris' cock. He nuzzled his nose into the soft, dark hair at the base, drawing in Kris' heady scent, and soon the smaller boy was mewling helplessly, tugging him upwards.

And _oh_ , Adam had totally missed the best part--Kris' _face_ , a delicious mix of passion and virginal uncertainty, his lips red and swollen from kisses and panting.

"Not fair," he rasped, tugging at Adam's jeans, and Adam pulled the tight fabric off his legs, his cock tenting the soft cotton beneath.

Kris' trembling fingers were on him before Adam could even think, grasping his cock through the fabric and slipping inside to cup his aching length, and Adam moaned low and long in response, a drawn-out purr of pleasure reverberating in his throat as Kris explored his body.

Adam shimmied off his boxers at the coaxing of Kris' hands, watching the younger boy's eyes widen as his cock jutted up from between his thighs. Kris bit his lip, his cock swelling impossibly harder against his stomach, and Adam groaned as his own dick twitched in reply.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Adam growled, climbing back onto him and latching onto his sweet mouth with fevered lust. His hands slipped under Kris' body, cupping his ass and rubbing their crotches together, and Kris moaned, clutching at his shoulders and arching up into him.

"Fuck," Adam bit out, squeezing the firm curves of his ass-cheeks as his cock slipped down between them--and then he was rubbing against a hot, quivering ring of muscle, wet and tight.

"You better tell me to stop right now," Adam gritted out, after a moment, the head of his cock bumping and catching against Kris' hole, "or I'm gonna...."

"Don't.... Don't stop," Kris gasped, blushing hotly and spreading his thighs further around the older boy's hips. "Want it."

"Good," Adam breathed, running a palm over his thick cock and nudging his hips against his trembling hole. "Want to."

"Adam," Kris said, voice cracking as Adam kneaded his ass, fingers probing at the rim of his entrance.

"Flip over, baby," Adam murmured into his ear, and Kris immediately obeyed, burying his face into the pillow and whimpering. Adam nearly swooned at the sight of Kris' sweet, tight little ass arched up just for him, and he kissed at the base of his spine, spreading him wide.

"Mmmm...." Adam breathed reverently, blowing a stream of cool air over him and watching as the tight, puckered little hole clenched . "Have you touched yourself here before, baby?"

"Yeah," Kris managed, cheeks heating in a blush. "I.... I finger myself, sometimes."

"That's so hot," Adam groaned after a moment, nuzzling in to lick at the pink rim of his asshole. "You've been getting yourself ready for me?"

Kris nodded a jerky confirmation, panting harshly as Adam's long, soft tongue lapped at the sensitive opening. "I.... When it happened.... I wanted to be able to take it all."

Adam's cock twitched at the words, and he reached around to briefly squeeze Kris' aching hardness, earning a pleasured moan from the smaller boy.

"Lube?" Adam asked, his body tight with the overwhelming desire to sink himself into the gorgeous boy before him, and Kris pointed towards the bedside table, his fingers trembling.

Adam leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out the small bottle that was tucked away inside. He turned back to Kris, who was red-faced and panting, one elbow propping himself up on his knees as his free hand toyed with his cock.

Adam pushed that hand away with a fond, reprimanding noise, and Kris whimpered, burying his face in the pillow as Adam's slick fingers rubbed at his hole.

Adam pressed in against the quivering ring, watching in fascination as it slowly spread open around his middle finger. He'd done this a few times with others, dirty and fast--those times were absolutely nothing like this. Here he could /watch/, could lay his cheek gently against Kris' lower back and press slow-hot into him.

Kris gasped a little as Adam slipped in a second finger, obediently pressing his hips back, accepting the thickness of the glistening fingers. His cock had wilted somewhat between his thighs with the initial burn, but it swelled back to life as Adam's fingernail caught a certain spot inside him, his cockhead smearing milky wetness across his belly as he groaned.

Three was more of a challenge; Adam could tell Kris had never made it this far by himself by the way he hid his face into the sheets and whimpered against the stretch. Adam soothed him with soft murmurs and kisses to his thighs and back, taking care to gently brush his prostate every few presses.

Soon, Kris' only noises were deep, panting breaths, and his body was giving easily around Adam's digits. Adam pulled out slowly once he was sure he was ready, pausing to look for a moment. Kris' hole was grasping and trembling, glistening wetly with lube, and Adam moaned, licking across the tender flesh once with the broad of his tongue.

Kris whined and arched his back, and Adam leaned up to grasp his hair and turn his face, kissing him wet and open-mouthed.

"Please tell me you have a condom," Adam said, against his lips, and Kris nodded jerkily in reply.

"I.... I bought a few," Kris grated out, his hips shifting restlessly. "They're in the same place."

Adam found them hidden beneath some papers, and he growled as his lube-slick fingers fumbled with the foil.

"Open this, baby," he murmured, hurriedly, rubbing at the smaller boy's hip. "My hands are too slick."

Kris sat back on his heels and grabbed the packet, ripping it open. He paused, staring down at the latex in his hand for a moment, eyes wide and shoulders shaking, like the situation was just finally registering.

Adam's eyes widened, and he reached out for him immediately, drawing his trembling body close and burying his face into his soft, tousled hair.

"Kris, baby, oh," Adam cooed, "We don't have to do anything more if you aren't ready, okay? We can, we can just--"

"No, Adam, that's not--that's not it," Kris replied, clinging to him. "It's just, this is, I...."

"It's all right," Adam murmured into his ear, stroking his back and softly kissing his lips. "This is a big thing."

"It's just, you won't.... You won't regret this?" Kris asked, eyes wide and vulnerable, his face so unbelievably sweet and open, and Adam leaned in to kiss him again on impulse, slow and lingering.

"No, Kris," Adam assured him, "I couldn't. Never."

Kris smiled through the wetness lingering in his eyes, then, face glowing with something soft and radiant. "Good. I.... I couldn't, either."

Adam couldn't help but smile back just as warmly, watching as Kris slowly retrieved the condom from where it had been abandoned on the comforter. The smaller boy hesitantly wrapped a hand around Adam's half-hard cock, then, stroking him until he was full and swollen once again, his balls heavy and tight. Kris bit his lip and looked down at him, and Adam helped him to roll on the condom and lube his aching member.

Adam purred into his ear once he was finished, pressing the smaller boy back into the bed and slowly rocking their hips together. His latex-encased cock nudged slippery-wet at Kris' thighs, and Kris moaned beneath him.

"This would be easier on your back, for your first time," Adam pointed out, nuzzling against his temple, and Kris quickly shook his head no.

"I want it like this," he murmured, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I...want to see you."

"Okay," Adam agreed, pleased and happy-warm and only a little bit anxious as he spread Kris' thighs around his hips.

And then, _oh_ , he was there, bumping against that slick, loosened little hole and pressing _in_.

Kris bit back a pained whimper and winced as the thick, flared head of Adam's cock stretched him open, his muscles clenching down against the intrusion.

Adam immediately paused, wrapping Kris' slender body into his arms and feeling Kris' tight, slick passage surround him.

Kris panted roughly into his neck, hands scrabbling at his back, and Adam murmured wordless comfort into his ear, softly kissing his face.

"Go," Kris gasped, and Adam stroked his face and obeyed, pressing his hips slowly forward. Kris' clenching body received him inch by aching inch, and Adam paused halfway in, resisting the urge to pound right into the warm, wet hole.

"Relax for me, baby," Adam murmured into his ear, rubbing at his nipples and kissing him sensually. "Gonna make you feel so good."

Kris sighed out a moan and buried his face into Adam's chest , settling into his arms, and then, _oh_ , his body was suddenly opening around him, Adam's last few inches sinking slowly in.

Adam threw his head back and grasped at the smaller man's hips, moaning loudly. His throbbing cock was buried in hot, luscious tightness, and Kris was wiggling beneath him, panting and gasping.

Adam looked down to find the smaller man's face slack and in awe, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Okay?" Adam confirmed, swiveling his hips a little despite himself, and Kris moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes," he breathed. "Please.... Adam."

Adam moaned in pleasure and desire, leaning down to capture Kris' mouth as he took his first slick thrust. Nails dug into the small of his back , and Adam smoothed his hand down Kris' thigh, lifting it to wrap around his back.

 

Kris cried out at the change in angle, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck as the taller boy's hips rocked gently against him. Adam's lips slipped over Kris' as he thrust up into him, and his palm slid down his lover's tight stomach, running lightly along the stalk of flesh laying hot and pulsing against his belly.

Kris gasped haltingly and arched up into the touch, impaling himself further on Adam's thick cock, and the dark-haired man gripped tightly at his hips , snapping up into the warm, snug passage surrounding him.

" _Adam,_ " Kris whined, biting his lip and tensing his thick, strong thigh around the other boy's back, and Adam finally obliged him, curling his fingers around his slick member.

Kris moaned in appreciation and arched up off the bedsheets, clenching down around the hard cock fucking into him. Adam captured his mouth again , tonguing his lover's reddened lips while fondling his leaking excitement.

The mattress creaked beneath their writhing bodies, the sound mingling with the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh. Kris' little cries of pleasure soon joined the soundtrack of their lovemaking, as Adam drove them both closer and closer to climax.

"Adam.... I'm gonna...c-come," Kris panted, eyelashes fluttering long and dark against his cheeks, and Adam kissed at his neck, firmly squeezing his hardness.

"Do it," Adam replied, breathlessly, feeling his own orgasm cramping deliciously in his gut, and Kris tensed beneath him a moment later, wailing in ecstasy.

Kris' swollen cock twitched in Adam's palm, hot come spurting over his stroking fingers. Once he was finished, the smaller boy's legs relaxed from around his waist, and Adam didn't pause even for a moment--he braced both of his hands on the bed, thrusting frantically up into Kris' wet, stretched hole.

Kris moaned brokenly, his sated cock twitching tiredly, and the blissed-out expression on his face alone was enough to push Adam over the edge, moaning and biting his lip as he pumped his release into the condom.

Kris sighed in complete satisfaction as Adam collapsed down against him, burying his face into his neck and wrapping a warm leg around his back. Adam happily echoed the noise, kissing the salty flesh beneath his lips and enjoying the aching afterglow of their connection for a few more moments before slowly pulling out.

He slid the condom off of his softened dick and tied it off, wrapping it in a few tissues before dropping it in the nearest trash can. Kris was still splayed out on his back when he returned, and Adam wrapped his arms around the smaller man, curling around his slender form.

  
 

Kris just sighed and nestled into his embrace, body relaxed and pliant beneath Adam's idly caressing hands. Adam stroked over his hips and thighs, wandering down to gently rub against his tender hole.

Kris sighed a little deeper , pressing a shy kiss to his neck and burrowing in, and Adam wondered, dimly, what he'd be willing to give to have this every night.

Adam felt Kris bite his lip after a minute, could sense the words hanging on his tongue, and he looked over at the clock, sitting up.

He wasn't ready for that conversation.

"I should go soon," Adam softly murmured, bending over to stroke his cheek. "It's 5:15."

Kris didn't reply, burying his face against the taller boy's shoulder. The sniffle that followed alarmed Adam, and he framed his lover's face with worried hands, turning him up to look at him.

Kris' eyes were damp, and Adam gasped, frantically kissing his face. "Oh my god, Kris, are you okay? Did I--Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Kris assured him, snuffling a little against his chest. "It's just...."

He pulled back to gaze up at him, his liquid brown eyes wide. "Just.... Stay with me, please? Just for a while."

Adam looked uncertainly away for a long minute, eyes glancing between the rumpled bedsheets and the door.

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll stay."

Kris melted back into his arms as soon as the words had left his lips, cuddling up against his long, bare body, and Adam couldn't help but wonder as he held Kris if letting go was even an option anymore.


End file.
